Into the Night
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: Isaac Lahey is one of the few male teenage virgins left in Beacon Hills. (Aside from Stiles) But needless to say, after sometime, one can get restless.


The chilled night air combined with the heat radiating from your bodies hazed the windows to a dull fog. You tried focusing on the task at hand, his belt buckle, but your hands had a mind of their own. You sat on his lap, legs straddled at his waist, your knees digging into the seat cushion as the steering wheel dented into the small of your back. His hands replaced the bothersome sensations with that of pressure from his fingertips gouging into your thighs.

The music playing from the car speakers veiled your mind further, sounding loudly in one ear and dimming in the other. Your fingers tangled into his disheveled curls as his lips collided with yours fervently. You smiled into his kiss at the feeling of his hard on fighting against the denim material of his jeans.

"Fuck," Isaac whispered into your mouth. You pressed the palm of your hand between your lower halves. He sucked in a sharp breath as your fingers traced circles into his groin.

You drew back your hand and rolled your body into his, practically riding him to the best of your ability in the tight space that you were provided. Isaac's head thudded against the head rest harshly. He was aching at this point. It was pathetic quite honestly; his hand gripped the door beside him as the other squeezed your thigh to the point you figured it would bruise.

"Keep that up and I'm going to have to pay for a new interior." His words were meant to be threatening but fell short to a whine.  
Your finger glided along his chiseled jawline and titled his chin upward as you hummed into his ear, "If you'd actually take me home for once then I'd gladly take care of that for you. But since we both know the only hand you'll have to jerk off will be your own tonight, I don't have a problem making you squirm."

You rolled your body against Isaac's again for emphasis. As expected it had the same effect as before.

He growled.

You were tempted to push him further, but he forced you back into your seat. "Buckle up." He demanded simply. You rolled your eyes and obliged, clicking your seat belt into place. Isaac drove out of the wooded reserve and sped down the highway.

"Where are we going?" You already knew the answer but you asked anyway. Isaac's face was relaxed, but from the neck down he was visibly tense. His eyes stayed focused on the faintly lit road ahead as he spoke.

"I'm taking you home." His reply was dull. You were unable to see through his vagueness. You weren't certain if he was pissed off or not. He accelerated faster than usual for such a foggy night. He kept both hands on the wheel when his right hand would usually rest on your leg or holding your own in his. Both insinuating his annoyance with you and/or the situation.

Isaac pulled into your driveway and parked, getting out and walking to your door to walk you to your porch. The few steps it took were quiet. You unlocked the door but didn't open it to walk inside. You turned back to him and leaned against the door frame, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Look, Isaac don't be mad at me, I was kidd-"

Your words were suffocated by his lips. They were firm on yours, which surprised you considering Isaac was gentle with his actions. He hustled you into the house and kicked the door shut with his foot. You weren't sure what was happening but your arms wrapped around his neck instinctively. Your eyes were closed but you could tell he was heading in the direction of your bedroom. You tried to speak through kisses. Each attempt failed by his silencing you.

Isaac wasn't over religious or anything. The fact that he was a virgin sort of astounded you. His brooding face and stunning smoulder could have gotten any girl he wanted. You hadn't verbally questioned him on why, but the thought lingered in your mind. You gave him a good bit of experience when you started dating, but when it came to the main event he politely declined, saying he wanted wait until the relationship became more serious. Six months later you started to become impatient. Oral sex is like an appetizer. Sure, you can get full off of it, but at some point you want a full course meal. You wanted to pleasure Isaac. Not pressure him.  
His lips pressed against your neck harshly, his hand on the back of it to keep you in place. Your heart rate picked up and you were sure it must have been deafening to him. You licked your slightly chapped lips and tried to speak through your dry throat. "Isaac... Isaac you don't have... Don't have to..." His lips were moist. Breath warm on your skin. Each peck made your head spin. You felt the curl of his smirk before he looked down at you.

"You want me to go?" His voice matched his facial expression. Smug. He kinked an eyebrow and nodded back towards the front door. You turned his face back to yours and shook your head, narrowing your eyes to silently say, "Don't even think about it."

His smile shown brighter as he peeled his jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it on the living room floor. He leaned down to your lips and spoke against them, "Then hush." before kissing you again.

He blindly led you into your bedroom, feeling the back of your knees meet the mattress. You weren't sure if it was skill or his 'super-wolfy-senses' that got you there without a stumble or fault. If you were with anyone else you would have probably killed each other on the journey.  
Isaac pulled his t-shirt off from behind his neck. God, you loved when he did that. You scanned over his almost flawless physique. Your eyes shifted to his naturally full lips, which were still bent into a sly smile. You reached out for him, letting your hands roam his chest. Your fingertips felt every ridge in his abdomen. "If you don't want to do this we can do something else," You added.

Isaac shook his head. He lifted you so that you knelt before him on the bed, barely reaching his height.

"We could watch a movie, o-or get some ice cream or," He buried his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. He sighed contently and grazed the side of your neck with his nose. "I won't be upset if you want to go... I get if you still wanna... you know... wait,"

Your words came out in short breaths. Even though your words will protesting him going further, your body welcomed him. Your hands rested on his shoulders, his forehead rested against yours.

"No, no more waiting." His words came out with a new confidence you hadn't known Isaac to have, but he still let you babel mindlessly.

"I mean we've already come this far right? It'd be rude of me to kick you out now," Isaac played with the hem of your blouse before taking it from you. He hummed, "Mhmm," against your jaw softly as he trailed kisses along the path to your lips. "Very rude. Kick me out in the morning."

His large hands molded to your body, following the curves of your hips until he reached the loops of your jeans, tugging them so that you felt his bargain. Your mouth hung ajar at the pressure against your inner thigh. Isaac's eyes fell shut at the interaction. He looked at you through thick lashes, waiting for a response. You sighed, "fuck it," and dove your fingers into his hair, pulling his body on top of yours as you fell to the bed.  
You pulled him in for a searing kiss. His hands wandered the new territory as yours reached for his belt again. This time you had successfully pulled it through the loops and unbuttoned his jeans. Isaac kissed down your chest, lowering his body as he went. He kicked his pants off of his ankles, letting his fingers hook beneath the fabric of your denim. His fingers fumbled with the button as he indulged himself in the valley between your breasts.

Isaac peeled your jeans down your legs and tossed them with the rest of the pile on the floor. He smiled at the sight before him, you fought the blush that threatened to darken the color of your cheeks. He crouched down. Kissing along your right leg starting from your ankle on up, grazing his hand along your left leg. He parted them as he got further up the length of your body. Your panties were wet with excitement. The evidence was clear to Isaac. Your eyes had been closed but you could feel him nearing your most sensitive area. Before your mind caught up with him, Isaac's warm tongue was firmly pressed against the material of your panties.

You gasped. Your eyes shot open and you gripped his arm that was twisted around your thigh tightly. His lips meshed against your thinly covered clit, making you tremble before him. "If you keep that up, I'll have to buy new sheets." You sighed blissfully. Isaac grinned softly and slid off his boxers, as you the same with your panties. He hovered himself above you, resting on his forearms. You reached down for his cock, stroking his slowly and feeling just how hard he really was. He raised his waist a bit, teasing your entrance with the head slowly. Your low growl urged him to push on.

You were tight. Although it wasn't your first time, being committed to Isaac halted your sexual activity severely. But the way he worked his body against yours made up for that time lost. His thrusts were stunningly controlled. Slow but hard. You wrapped your legs around his torso, digging your heels into his back, and allowing more of him to fit into you.  
"Fuck," Both of you moaned the profanity as he was buried to the hilt. Your back arched. Your chest met his and you rolled your hips to meet his. Isaac tried to calm his breathing, pace himself. But his stamina was weak and had to be built from the ground up.

You looked up at him, clutching on to the back of his neck and bringing your lips to his. His arms tensed. Legs spasmed. You tightened around his thickness and writhed beneath him. The orgasm was intense enough to violently shake you both until you couldn't see straight. Isaac collapsed on top of you, glistening with sweat. His breath is heavy in your ear, as yours is into his. You could feel his heart beat against his chest and you're almost certain it matches your own.

You hadn't realized you or Isaac fell asleep until the sun peaking through the blinds woke you up. Isaac lay beside you. Mouth hung open, a little drool staining your pillow as he slept soundly. You were careful to make sure you didn't wake him as you got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Warm water trickling down your body eased your sore muscles as your washed your body. Droplets hitting the tiles disguised the sound of Isaac entering the bathroom until you heard him open the shower door. He smiled softly and stepped in. The water matted down his curls until they hung in front of his eyes loosely. His chin rested on the back of your shoulder as he pulled your back into his chest. You rolled your eyes and smiled.

"Let me guess, you want shower sex?" You asked knowingly. He pushed your hair to the side and pecked kisses on the back of your neck sweetly.

"Mmm, shower sex, kitchen table sex, on top of the washing machine sex," His words were mumbled as his lips met yours. You laughed softly and turned into him.

"Oh god, what have I done?" You whined, pushing the wet strands from his eyes and cupping his face in your hands. He shrugged nonchalantly and kissed your lips passionately, pushing you against the shower wall.  
"I mean practice makes perfect, right?"


End file.
